Unbreakable Stone
by squee-beepers
Summary: Prologue: Inuyasha throwing snowballs.... Plz Plz Plz Review!


**Unbreakable Stone**

**Warning: There may be certain scenes in this story where Inuyasha undertakes the tedious task of… making a snowball….**

Prologue

Winter was undeniably upon the land; the foot and a half of white powder could easily back up that theory. It had snowed slowly for most of an evening and then all of the night, much to a young Kitsune's delight and the equal euphoria of a particularly beautiful young woman. The two people in question were happily playing in the newly fallen snow.

"Come on, Inuyasha!" In Kagome Higurashi's opinion, there was no better time of the years than the time it snowed. "You can help us build a snowman. Right, Shippo?" Shippo nodded his head absentmindedly. His attention was completely dedicated to getting the snow shaped into a _round_ ball. So far, he had failed miserably….

"And go out there and freeze my ass off. I ain't that stupid, woman." Inuyasha was sitting cross-legged on the porch of Kaede's hut watching Kagome (and Shippo!) play in the snow, and he liked where he was sitting very much, thank you, and didn't plan to move any time soon. Relaxation time should be treasured since every demon on this whole damn continent seemed to be coming after the completed Shikon No Tama that hung around the young miko's neck.

Naraku, along with Kagura, had been defeated just a year ago, after a long and tiresome battle, but a well-celebrated one: Miroku's Kazaana was gone and Sango was reunited with her brother, Kohaku.

The Shikon jewel had been completed around the end of the following year, with the defeat of the last of the Shichinintai. Another long and tiresome battle for sure. The jewel had completed itself then disappeared and reappeared in Kagome's hand. All present took this as a sign and Kagome was named it's unofficial, unspoken guardian, much to Inuyasha's silent disagreement.

After the completion of the Shikon No Tama, Sango and Kohaku had left to rebuild the demon slayers village and to retrieve the rest of Kohaku's memories. Miroku had left as well, to continue his priesthood and to molest more women. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo had stuck together.

Inuyasha had remained a hanyou, an act that caught Kagome off guard. Everything was in place for him to make his wish but he had silently chosen not to:

_"You just have to ask…." Inuyasha knew what Kagome was talking about without her even explaining, but for a reason only clear to the hanyou, he said nothing._

_Kagome had quietly stood to her feet and said that she would see him in the morning. That was the last the two had spoken about it._

"Fine. You can just miss out on all the fun." Kagome gave him a look that just dared him to have a little bit of fun. He resisted the temptation and returned her look with an _I-don't-think-so _look. Kaede chose this moment to arrive outside with four steaming cups of a nasty smelling but good tasting drink. She was dressed in an extra layer of thick wooly material that kept the chill of winter away. The elderly miko found her seat next to Inuyasha and began to sip her tea.

"Do ye not get tired of being so restless, child?" Kaede questioned Kagome.

Kagome looked up guiltily from her huddle with Shippo, both of whom had been casting looks at Inuyasha and whispering under their breath. Their deformed snowman stood forgotten.

"Um… no…. I'm just always full of energy, I guess." She cast a look at Inuyasha who was obviously deep in thought about something.

_'Probably the full moon…its tomorrow isn't it….'_ Kagome planned to stay until the day after the full moon, (knowing Inuyasha secretly doesn't like to be alone on the full moon when he turns human) and then leave to go celebrate Christmas with her family; she still needed to buy presents.

Kaede raised an eyebrow to Kagome. She shrugged and lifted her finger to her lips. Shippo covered his mouth to keep from giggling aloud. Kaede moved to the most secluded corner she could find and took her rapidly cooling drinks with her.

Shippo hopped onto Kagome's shoulder as Kagome hid her hands behind her back. They were clutched around a large, cold, wet snowball.

Kagome managed to get a foot away from Inuyasha's face before he noticed anything.

One of the first things he registered was that it was Kagome in his face, and the other thing was it was KAGOME in his face. Against his will, his cheeks turned pink.

"Kagome- what the hell are you doing…?" He then caught the homicidal gleam in Shippo's eyes and the mirth in Kagome's eyes. Shippo tugged on Kagome's hair and whispered quiet audibly in Kagome's ear.

"Just do it already!" Kagome leaned right into Inuyasha's face. He then invented five more shades of red.

"Inuyasha, I love you, but-" and Kagome smacked him in the side of the face with the really cold, really wet, and really large snowball.

Shippo was the first to break the silence. He laughed long and hard, all the while pointing at Inuyasha's shocked face. Keade laughed quietly to herself while Kagome tried to keep a serious face as she placed her hands on both of Inuyasha's shoulders and said in her most serious tone:

"I regret to inform you, that Shippo and I have decided you cannot miss out on all the fun. We came to the decision to bring the fun to you, because you're such a party pooper." She patted his shoulder as if being a party pooper was an incurable disease that he would soon die from.

Soon enough Kagome was thrown gently into the snow where she landed on her butt. Shippo had retreated to her side, his face still regaining its natural color from lack of oxygen. He found Inuyasha's face very funny.…

Inuyasha had silently stood to his feet and was busy packing a snowball tightly in his hands. Surprisingly the snowball was staying together; Kagome figured he had never packed a snowball in his life.

"Um, Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"Making a snowball, what does it look like?" Shippo's eyes widened into saucers.

"Yeah! Me and Shippo are on a team! Ready, Set, GO!" Kaede laughed as Inuyasha threw the snowball at Kagome's back. It landed dead center making the girl shriek.

For two of the remnants of the Inu-gang, it was their first snowball fight, but for all three of them it was the last bit of fun any of them would have that winter.

A couple of months ago while me and my friends were having lunch during school, I decided it would be fun to smear ice cream all over my best friend's face. Luckily enough I didn't get into any trouble! But it was still cool, and she was all like what the hell did you do that for? You know what I told her…? I didn't like that flavor of ice-cream! We all laughed, even her. And, no, we didn't get made at each other over that, we're just cool that way! My mom wasn't too happy when I told her what I did, but I'm not six feet under so it's all cool!

I know the first chapter started off kinda like a one-shot but it's not an I hope that it'll turn a little fluffier and more serious next chapter. Serious writing seems to be my thing, which sadly doesn't work out for many people. But maybe this one will since it's really fluffy!

FYI: I looooooooooooooove fluffiness! Romance and action are the best fics ever (a little angst wouldn't hurt either)! Please Review, I'll give you brownies…. Special brownies!


End file.
